Rebuilding a clan is hard work
by kally77
Summary: sasu/naru. Crack!fic. Implied mpreg. Cute little Uchihas running around. Might rot your teeth from excessive sweetness or give you a sugar rush. Consider yourself warned.


_A/N: I was cleaning out my folders and found this... As usual, i blame it all on 'tayra.  
_

_Summary: Crack!fic with little to no redeeming value other than cute Uchiha offsprings. There isn't even a forehead!poke, darn it! Implied Mpreg.  
_

* * *

"Sas'ke… Your daughters are awake."

Sasuke rolled over, awakened more by the sharp jab of Naruto's elbow in his ribs than by his words. Grumbling, he sat up and rubbed at his eyes, chasing the sleep away.

"How come they're always my daughters when they wake up early?" he muttered, glowering at Naruto.

Naruto didn't answer, instead burrowing deeper into the comforter.

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, I guess you're right. They definitely didn't get being a morning person from the Uzumaki side." Sneaking a hand beneath the covers, he pinched Naruto's bare butt.

Naruto squeaked in protest and batted at him ineffectually. "Le' me sleep. Was up 'til three feeding Mitsu while you slept, you bastard."

Mollified, Sasuke got up and grabbed his pajama pants and a t-shirt off the floor, where Naruto's eager hands had discarded them earlier. He slipped them on before stepping out of the room and down the hallway. He paused by the nursery's door and slid it open very quietly. The nightlight was just bright enough to let him find his way to the crib without bumping into anything. In the near darkness, his son's hair seemed black, matching the twins'. Although Sasuke wouldn't admit it aloud, he didn't mind the odd color. It reminded him of Naruto's eyes, when anger or passion drew a wilder side out of him – the same wild side that had made the miracle in front of him possible. He reached out and caressed Mitsu's short red curls lightly. The baby's mouth opened and he made a little sucking sound, but he didn't wake up.

Leaving him to sleep, Sasuke left the room as quietly as he had walked in and stepped to the other side of the hallway – to the room that, in another life, had been his. He could hear the girls giggling before he even opened the door. He plastered a stern look on his face as he entered, but couldn't keep up the façade when Misaki threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Daddy! Look! I pick my clothes!"

Sasuke switched the lights on and looked down at his beaming daughter. He couldn't help chuckling at what he saw. The yellow t-shirt was inside out and backwards. The shorts, at least, were all right – although bright pink. If Misaki had inherited something from Naruto, it was definitely his fashion sense.

He lowered himself to his knees in front of her and kissed her forehead, drawing a laugh from her. As always, the clear, bell-like sound made him melt.

"Very pretty," he said as he tugged the t-shirt off. "But even prettier if you put it on right."

Her clapping hands did not make it easy to put the t-shirt back on her, but Sasuke was nothing if not patient, and Misaki was soon more presentable. She hugged his neck and plopped a wet kiss on his cheek as thank you. Sasuke picked her up as he stood, drawing yet another laugh from her. He smiled at Michiko who was sitting on the edge of her bed, her small feet kicking in the air in front of her. She smiled back and jumped off the bed to run at him, hugging his leg as her sister had moments earlier.

"I see you got dressed all by yourself too. Let me see?"

Holding Misaki securely on one hip, he took Michiko's hand and made her twirl. Blue shorts for her, and a white t-shirt with the Uchiha fan embroidered over her heart; Michiko definitely took after him, both in her quiet ways and choice of colors.

"Very pretty too," he complimented, always careful to praise both of them equally.

She hid her face against his leg, grinning.

"Now who's up for breakfast?"

"Ramen!" Misaki said with a laugh, clapping again.

Sasuke grimaced. "Not for breakfast, Misaki-chan."

_And not at all if I can help it_, he silently added. What in hell was Naruto thinking?

"Can I has cereal?" Michiko asked, holding on to his hand with both of hers.

"Yes you can have cereal" Sasuke picked her up as well, and with one child on each hip he walked over to the kitchen. "Do you want milk too?"

She nodded while her sister exclaimed, "I want milk too! And miso soup!"

"Milk and miso soup?" Sasuke chuckled. "Anything else?"

She scrunched her little face as she thought hard. "And toats."

"And toast," Sasuke repeated dutifully. "Got it."

He set the girls down in the kitchen and they sat at the table while he grabbed bowls, milk and cereals. They started eating while he prepared the toast and soup, Misaki babbling the entire time while Michiko listened intently.

She had dreamed of the red fox again. The first time she had drawn the demon she sometimes saw in her dreams, Sasuke had felt like the earth had opened beneath him and was trying to swallow him whole. After months of the same occurrences, and after listening to her describe how the fox let her ride on her back and took her running through fields or forests, he had stopped worrying. The Kyuubi had assured him and Naruto that Misaki's dreams wouldn't harm her, and they had no reason to think the demon fox was lying. On the contrary, she seemed very protective of what she called her 'cubs'.

"'Morning."

He turned just in time to see Naruto yawn widely as he walked in, his eyes still full of sleep. He plopped down on the floor at the end of the table and immediately two little girls climbed on him, both of them wrapping their arms around his neck.

"Daddy! Can I have ramen?"

Naruto must have sensed Sasuke's glare; he glanced up at him before answering Misaki's question. "Not for breakfast, pretty. Maybe we can have ramen for dinner."

Sasuke's glare only hardened. Naruto pretended not to notice as he kissed each girl's cheek and had them return to their breakfasts.

After a second, he clucked his tongue. "You didn't brush their hair."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he brought the soup to the table and served Misaki. "I was going to after breakfast."

"Hmmph. You just like their hair to be a mess like yours."

Naruto raised the bowl in front of him, no doubt expecting Sasuke to give him soup. Instead, Sasuke served himself and put the saucepan back on the stove. When he came to sit at the table, his bowl was empty – and Naruto's was full.

"Hn."

He didn't voice the familiar insult that wanted to come out; never in front of the kids, that was their strongest rule. Naruto and Sasuke knew that the harsh words meant nothing, but their daughters were much too young to understand.

Misaki's babbling resumed, now accompanied by Naruto's, and the four of them finished breakfast. Afterwards, Naruto did Michiko's hair while Sasuke brushed Misaki's. It was Naruto's week to serve as the Hokage's ANBU guard, and he ran off to work after giving a resounding kiss to the girls' foreheads – and a much different one to Sasuke. The girls played in the yard, with Sasuke keeping an eye on them from the porch, Mitsu cooing in his arms.

The same nagging idea that had been plaguing Sasuke for a few days returned as he watched his daughters play or his son smile at him. He'd promised himself he wouldn't ask for a couple of years at least, but in front of so much cuteness, he could feel himself becoming weak. He had a clan to rebuild, after all, he told himself as though it justified everything. And Naruto had promised he'd help…

Maybe he would make ramen for dinner after all. It would be easier to convince Naruto they needed another little Uchiha in their lives if he was in a good mood.

_**the end**_


End file.
